


To Be A Lion Among Wolves

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Unintentional flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: “Don’t fight someone like him in the first place.”“Cor Leonis,” Weskham says quietly. “Fifteen years old. He’s the youngest Crownsguard in years. The King gave him special permission to join early.”





	To Be A Lion Among Wolves

Regis watched with amusement as his Shield toppled another Crownsguard trainee to the ground. “Don’t lunge,” Clarus admonished, circling the fallen Guard. The man struggled to his feet, taking up a ready position again. Regis just shook his head. Some people didn’t know when to quit, apparently. The Guard went after Clarus again, only for the Princes Shield to kick his legs out from under him after only a few swings. “Don’t go where your enemy leads you,” Clarus sighed, lazily swinging his great sword in a wide ark as he waited for the man to get to his feet again. This time, he let the other man keep his feet for more than a minute before slamming the hilt of his sword into the other’s gut, sending the Guard collapsing to the ground. Regis winced a little in sympathy. Clarus was very dedicated to his duties, including the training of the Crownsguard, which meant he did not pull punches. “And don’t –“

“Don’t fight someone like him in the first place.”

The whole training room seems to freeze and hold it’s breath as a small – _very small, too small_ – Crownsguard steps up to the edge of the training mats Clarus and the still gasping Crownsguard had been using. Regis leans forward slightly, curiosity piqued. The young man may be shorter than most of his peers, but he carried himself as though he stood at Clarus’ height, shoulders back and head held high as he waited in a perfect parade rest. He meets Clarus’ considering gaze fearlessly as the Princes Shield slowly stalks towards him. “Nice swords,” Clarus finally says, nodding towards the twin katana at the Crownsguard’s side, and Regis is _very_ interested now. It’s rare to see a Crownsguard specializing in dual wielding. The young Crownsguard slides one of the blades from its sheath and hands it over for Clarus’ inspection. Whispers began to stir along the edges of the training room, but Regis paid them no mind. He knew that look on Clarus’ face. Somehow, this Crownsguard had his Shield’s interest.

Movement to his right draws his attention to his Retainer. “Cor Leonis,” Weskham says quietly. “Fifteen years old. He’s the youngest Crownsguard in years. The King gave him special permission to join early.” Regis hummed as he watched Clarus return Leonis’ sword.

“It’s been a while since I’ve spared,” Leonis comments casually as he slides his sword back into its sheath.

“Understatement,” Weskham mutters as the whispers get louder. “No one will face off against him. The boy’s vicious.”

“I’m sure I can find you a suitable opponent,” Clarus replied, eyes already scanning the gathered Crownsguard, when Leonis boldly stepped onto the training mat.

“They aren’t the Prince’s Shield. You are.” Leonis stares Clarus down in such a blatant challenge, Regis can feel the tension from where he and Weskham are watching. “I want to spar with you.”

“… Very well.” Clarus gestures for the other Crownsguard to leave, and the remainder of the training room give up any pretense of not watching the match about to unfold. Leonis removes the shorter of his two swords from its sheath, and Regis shakes his head in disbelief at the same time Clarus calls out, “You shouldn’t use that one. It’s too small.”

“I won’t cut you. Don’t worry,” Leonis states as he calmly takes his ready stance, and Regis nearly chokes. _The absolute gall of this boy._

“… I’ll try not to,” Clarus says, clearly amused as he takes his own ready stance, and the training room holds its breath again as the two size each other up.

Clarus is far less amused when Leonis’ sword almost seems to glide under his guard to rest against his throat in a single, fluid move that ends their first round within a heartbeat of it beginning.

Regis finds himself holding his breath as Leonis stepped back into his ready stance. Clarus has been training to be his shield for years. It’s not like him to underestimate his opponents so badly. Clarus darts forward this time, great sword slicing through the air where Leonis used to be standing as the boy dances out of the way before his own blade darts forward to rap Clarus across the knuckles, nearly making Regis’ Shield drop his sword. Leonis falls back into his ready stance again, only this time there’s a tilt to his head, a slight quirk to his lips, and Regis finds himself grinning in response even as Clarus glares.

The third time they clash, Clarus is clearly done holding back, and when Leonis goes low to slash at the Shield’s legs, Clarus responds with a heavy kick to the boy’s sternum, sending Leonis sprawling. Clarus froze, as though suddenly realizing he’d just used all of his considerable strength, only for Leonis to take the opportunity to twist and spring back up, teeth bared at Clarus in a snarl. “Well,” Weskham said as the two struck at each other again, steel ringing against steel as each sought the upper hand, “he’s certainly living up to his reputation.”

“Only fifteen, you said,” Regis asked as Clarus managed to disarm the boy, only for Leonis to continue twisting and dodging around the Shield, instead of surrendering. Suddenly, they both froze, as Clarus’ blade kissed Leonis’ neck, and the half-unsheathed edge of Leonis’ second katana pressed into Clarus’ abdomen. Clarus suddenly let out a sharp, wild laugh, and it was as though the entire training room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“Only fifteen,” Weskham confirmed, shaking his head as Leonis and Clarus bowed to each other. “Spectacular, isn’t he?”

“Who taught you how to do that,” Clarus asked as Leonis began to turn to leave.

“No one.”

Regis hummed again as Leonis made to leave, only to glance up and spot him and Weskham watching his departure. He stared wide-eyed for several moments, before giving them a deep bow and vanishing in the direction of the locker rooms. “Wesk, I believe we should go speak with my Father.” Regis grinned as Weskham looked at him askance. “I do believe I’ve found the Crownsguard that will be accompanying us on our little road trip.”


End file.
